Oscuras Corazonadas
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Como la Conferencia Plateada debió haber sucedido, según yo. Ash/Gary Ash/Harrison.
1. You Let Me Feel

**DARK-HEARTED CONFUSSIONS: **

**Primera Parte -You Let Me Feel.**

* * *

**Autora:** Betty-Boop aka raven filatoff

**Fandom:** Pokémon.

**Spoilers/Resumen:** Es un AU de la Conferencia Plateada, aka Las finales de la Liga Johto.

**Parejas/Advertencia:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Ash/Harrison Ash/Gary

**Rating:** Eh, creo que por ahora PG-13.

**Notas: **

**1)** Quiero agradecerle a _Kory_ por ayudarme, sin él la historia hubiera terminado en el baúl de los recuerdos y sin tan siquiera un título. A decir verdad, esta idea comenzó con una plática sobre como hay _algo_ entre Harrison y cierta personita...

**2)** Y voy a estar cambiando fechas en la historia, como ejemplo después de la batalla Ash vs Gary, van a pasar un par de días para la batalla Ash vs Harrison.

* * *

**Lo que importa es mirarte**

**en silencio y saber**

**que tal vez sin tenerte**

**te tengo. **

**-"Cosas del Amor", Enrique Iglesias.-**

* * *

Está bien.. Tal vez Harrison si lo tomó por sorpresa.. con los ojos de borrego a medio morir y sus palabras dulces. Pero, esa no era razón para que Ash dejara suceder... **eso**.

¿Y por qué tenían que entrar Mysty y Brock en ese mismo instante?

"A la... Perdón, debimos tocar primero!" Brock gritó justo antes de salir, jalando a una muy pálida Misty.

Ash podía sentir sus mejillas casi estallando de calor. Harrison, sin embargo, permanecía calmado y ¿por qué lo miraba como si estuviera esperando a que Ash dijera algo?

Ash en serio trató da darle una respuesta... En serio... pero... nada pasaba por su mente que podía ser apropiado.. Claro, ya habían otras **chicas** hecho lo mismo.. Pero, esto..

... Aunque Ash tenía que admitir que Harrison sabía como dar un buen beso.

Esto definitivamente iba a quedar plasmado en su mente hasta el día de su muerte.

"Ya sé que hay _otra_ persona, Ash." Harrison se le acercó, su voz un susurro que le provocó escalofríos... de los buenos. "Pero, dudo mucho que él pueda darte lo que yo te ofrezco."

"Er... Ah, y-yo." Nop, todavía no podía revivir sus cuerdas vocales correctamente.

"No te preocupes.. Puedes darme tu respuesta, _después_ que el torneo llegue a su final." Y tras una suave caricia por su mejilla, el entrenador se fue.

Y con él, la concentración de Ash por su siguiente batalla.

* * *

Había ganado.

Quien sabe como. Pero, Ash había ganado..

No, eso no era completamente cierto, sus pokémon habían hecho un trabajo excelente.. Era la _mente_ de Ash quien había estado fallando y distrayendo y... ¿por que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que tan **cautivadores** los ojos de Gary eran?

Demonios! Todo era culpa de Harrison!

Harrison y sus ojos verde-azules.. Y su voz grave y amena. Sin olvidar, sus manos.. Como habían sujetado su cintura—

Oh, **_dios_**.

Sus felicitaciones de parte de Misty nunca llegaron.. Brock era el que estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo cual, Ash se lo agradecía inmensamente.

Su madre lo había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, le había dicho cuanto estaba orgullosa de él. Por alguna extraña razón, Ash no se había atrevido a mirarla directo a los ojos.

Pikachu había tratado de animarlo, siendo el único que sabía exactamente que pasaba con él, pero Ash sabía que tenía que solucionar esto él mismo.

Brock había tratado de hablar con él, una vez llegando a su habitación del Centro Pokémon. Misty brillando por su ausencia. Pero, en ese preciso momento, el teléfono había sonado.

Y tras una corta e inconfortable plática con Gary, Ash se encontraba ahora camino al lago.

Okay, hasta ahora Ash había llegado a dos conclusiones:

1- Harrison lo había besado... Y a Ash le había gustado.

2- Melody y Latias también lo habían besado... Pero, Ash ni se había sonrojado. No había sentido mucho, que digamos.. (Por no decir _nada_.)

Lo cual, inevitablemente llevaba a la conclusión #3 pero, que era la que Ash definitivamente no quería analizar.

La silueta de Gary ya se podía notar a la distancia, y Ash tuvo que tragar saliva. Respirar hondo..

¿No podía ser tan malo, no? Acaso¿Ash tenía la culpa que Gary se vieran tan _bien_ bajo la luz de la luna¿Qué sus cabellos brillaran con un sexy aire misterioso?

_..Sexy!_

Algo muy mal andaba con su mente. Ash suspiró y contó hasta diez para poder agarrar las agallas y acercarse a su ex-rival.

Después de felicitaciones y demás que Ash nunca imaginó en su vida que escucharía de Gary... Gary _lo _llevó a lo inevitable.

Cuando las manos de Gary habían rozado con las suyas, Ash llegó a la conclusión que absolutamente no había _nada_ malo con ser gay.

"¿Ash?" Su voz era tan.. Ash sacudió su cabeza para sacar los pensamientos tan inoportunos, y vio a Gary directo a los ojos. "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

Ash abrió sus labios, y los cerró otra vez. ¿Qué podía decir¿Qué estaba considerando seriamente comenzar un viaje con otro entrenador... que tenía _sentimientos_ por él¿Qué dándole el sí a esa persona, significaba que también aceptaba estar en una relación con _él_?

¿Qué muy dentro de su ser, en verdad quería darle el **sí** a Gary?

Lamentablemente, no había sido el que le había preguntado.

"Dime, Gary¿que piensas hacer ahora?... Digo, después del torneo.." ¿Por qué su voz se escuchaba tan temerosa?

Gary miró el suelo unos momentos y luego a él otra vez. El tonto, no sabiendo el impacto que sus palabras causarían en Ash.

* * *

Brock saltó del susto al escuchar el puertazo. Se sentó de inmediato en la cama y miró a todos lados en busca de la razón.

La **razón** estaba acostada en la otra cama, cabeza abajo... Y si Brock concentraba bien sus oídos, podía darse cuenta que la _razón_ también estaba sollozando ligeramente.

"¿Ash¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Pika-Pi?"

Brock prendió la lámpara que descansaba a un lado de su cama. Ash estaba negando con su cabeza, sus manos hechas puño con las sábanas. Enseguida se levantó y se acercó a su amigo.

"..¿Tiene esto algo que ver con los que vimos esta mañana?" Brock trató de usar su voz suave y neutra, no queriendo asustar a su amigo. Ash no dijo nada, pero detuvo todos movimientos en la cama, lo cual en experiencia de Brock significaba que había acertado en su pregunta.

"Ash, sabes que no hay nada malo—"

"No! No te atrevas a decirlo! No cuando he pasado por uno de los peores días de mi vida!"

Esto era grave. Ash normalmente, no era tan melodramático.

"Ash, cuéntame que te pasa, para que entonces pueda ayudarte.." Además, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

"... Y-Yo..." Ash se oía tan perdido. Brock comenzó a sobar la espalda del muchacho, queriendo aliviar tan solo un poco de su dolor. "..Brock.. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien... Digo, a pesar que no sientes lo mismo que él... la tomarías?"

Brock tomó el tiempo posible para contestar. Esta era, probablemente, una de las pláticas mas serias que había tenido con Ash, y era obvio que significaba mucho para él.

"Ash.. Si en verdad crees, que algún día podrás sentir lo mismo que Harrison siente por ti, entonces te respondería que sí. _Pero_, si sólo lo haces por no querer herir sus sentimientos o te sientes obligado, entonces te daré un rotundo **_No_**, porque no es justo ni para él darle falsas esperanzas, ni para ti..."

Pasó tanto tiempo para que Ash diera una respuesta, que cuando lo hizo, Brock volvió a brincar del susto.

Su voz era más serena, suave. "El me dijo que podía darme..." Se interrumpió él solo, y luego aclaró su garganta. "Tienes razón, Brock." Muy lentamente, Ash se levantó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Limpió sus ojos con sus manos y luego clavo su mirada al frente. "..Pero, si siento algo por él.. Y de todas maneras, había decidido ir a la región Hoenn después de esto..."

"Oye, espera un momento, Ash, eso me suena muy serio.." Era tan siquiera **_legal_**? Ash tan solo tenía.. ¿cuántos años tenía?

"Lo sé." Una muy pequeña sonrisa se plantó en los labios de Ash. "Pero, siento que si niego esta oportunidad... lo voy a lamentar después.."

* * *

Ash estaba muy, pero **_muy_** feliz de haber dado el _sí_. En especial, cuando a cambio se ganó una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había visto. Harrison estaba siendo tan tierno y sensible con él, le estaba explicando como ser gay no era algo malo y que no pensaba tampoco aprovecharse de la inexperiencia de Ash. Todo lo contrario, quería ayudarlo y.. _enseñarle_ a estar a gusto con su persona.

No hubo más besos, lamentablemente de parte de Ash. Harrison le explicó que lo quería 97 por ciento concentrado en la batalla contra él. El otro 3 por ciento, _ambos_ se concentraron...ejem.. en otras cosas.

Harrison le contó como no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ash se sonrojó. Pero, puso toda su atención en el helado que tenía enfrente.

"Tienes tan enorme fuego en tus ojos, Ash... Tanta vitalidad, sin mencionar que nunca te rindes...Eres increíble." Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Ash, y Ash podía sentir algo creciendo dentro de él.. Un sentimiento muy chistoso..

Estaba enamorándose de Harrison¿verdad?

"Dímelo a mi." Otra voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

O tal vez no, porque en cuanto Ash vio a Gary, casi babiaba de la felicidad.

"Ash tiene _tanta_ vitalidad que me **_siguió_** por todas las Islas Naranja, y todo Johto." Había cierto tonito en la voz de Gary que le provocó voltearlo a ver completamente, pero Gary estaba mirando directamente a Harrison. Con una mirada asesina que Ash conocía muy bien.

"¿En serio? Pues, ya no preocupes, que esta vez me llevaré a Ash a la Región Hoenn." Harrison dijo con voz juguetona.

Ash tenía la impresión que algo muy importante estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, pero no podía _captar_ que era.

Gary, si es que era posible, frunció el ceño más, y la intensidad de su mirada creció más. Así que cuando Gary volteo hacia él, Ash se quedó paralizado.

"¿Es cierto eso, Ash?"

"Ah.. Sí." Ash no era tan estúpido, sabía cuando hería los sentimientos de sus amigos. Y por un momento pudo distinguir esa expresión en el rostro de Gary. Pero¿qué había Ash hecho mal _ahora_?

"Oh.. Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer, cuando te pregunté.." No. Ash había respondido un simple "No sé." Ash estaba comenzando a sentir gran culpa y ni sabía por qué.

"Lo acabo de decidir." Trato de explicar.

Gary miro a los dos y luego a Ash por ultima vez. "¿Estás seguro?" No! Gary no iba a hacer sentir a Ash inseguro después de todo por lo que había pasado ayer! No, ya no! Y ¿desde cuando a Gary le importaba tanto a donde iba?

Harrison cambió su expresión a una más seria. "Si no me hubieran contado tanto sobre ti, diría que quieres a Ash irse contigo."

Ash _por fin_ captó lo que estaba pasando, cuando Gary... no dijo nada. No lo negó, solo seguía mirando a Harrison.

De repente una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios de Gary.

"¿Algún problema con eso?"

* * *

Brock había gritado un "Hola!" a todo pulmón justo antes que Ash escuchara las últimas palabras de Gary. Pikachu había subido al hombro de su entrenador rápidamente, regañándolo con continuos "Pika-pis" por no haberlo despertado en la mañana y haberlo dejado atrás.

Ash enseguida sintió escalofríos al ver a Misty junto a Brock. Su amiga vestía una expresión seria.. y cabizbaja. Y su mirada estaba clavada en otra mesa, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Pero, fue el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Gary que lo hizo ver a su alrededor... para encontrarse con nada. Gary no estaba por ningún lado.

Ni tampoco Harrison.

Ash trató de hacerse el fuerte, al sentirse algo lastimado... Harrison ni siquiera había dicho adiós.

Y Gary¿qué la pasaba a ese tipo? Parecía que había venido a desquitarse con ellos después de tener un mal día! Y Ash no lo había seguido!

..Por lo menos **_no_** a las Islas Naranjas!

Brock en seguida se sentó en el lugar de Harrison y Misty tomó asiento al lado de él. Ash tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

"Ash, lamentamos interrumpir tu cita—"

"—No era una cita—"

"Pero, nos preguntábamos si ya habías preparado tu estrategia para la batalla de mañana."

Ahora que lo mencionaba...

Brock levantó su mano para impedir que Ash echara algún pretexto. "No digas más, amigo. Me imaginaba que no... Entiendo que tenías otras cosas que arreglar.." Ash le sonrío a su amigo, lleno de gratitud. Luego miró a Misty, quien jugaba con una de las servilletas. Brock aclaró su garganta. "Así que... Sí, haremos eso... Preparar la estrategia.." Pero, seguían los silencios y las miradas incómodas de Ash y Misty.

"Bueno, qué les parece—"

"Sólo quiero saber que demonios hice ahora para hacerte enojar." La voz de Ash se escuchó. Brock comenzó a señalarle que se callara, pero fue tremendamente ignorado. "No es como si lo hubiera hecho con la intención. Harrison fue el que me besó!"

Oh, santo dios, nadie le enseñó a este niño el significado de la palabra **_tacto_**?

Pero, demasiado tarde, Misty se levantó tan rápido que la silla golpeó el suelo. Y cuando miró a Ash, este quiso poder tragarse sus palabras.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres saber—?" Pero, ella misma se detuvo, mirando a Ash con... rencor? coraje? Brock no sabía muy bien que hacer. Dejaba a Misty por fin desahogar sus sentimientos por Ash?

O detenía esto antes que ambos lastimaran más su amistad?

Pero, Misty hizo la decisión por él. La pelirroja dio un largo suspiró y luego cambió su expresión a una más controlada y neutral. "Ja¿y quién te dijo que estaba enojada contigo?" Su voz se escuchó sarcástica pero, Brock podía distinguir cierta fragilidad.

Ash era otra historia.

"Oh¿no lo estás?" Preguntó el entrenador con su voz más inocente. "Pensé.. Bueno, lo siento por gritarte así.." Ash le regaló un sonrisa como signo de paz.

Misty no se molestó ni en responder. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Ash, no le hagas caso... ¿te acuerdas de lo que te platiqué el otro día sobre de cuando hay ciertos días en la vida de una chica...?"

* * *

"¿Qué es lo qué propones?" Harrison sonrió a lo directo que era Gary. Los rumores eran ciertos, con Gary Oak no te andabas con juegos.

"En verdad, lo menos que quiero es que Ash salga lastimado.."

"Del bienestar de Ash me encargo yo."

Harrison frunció el ceño. "¿Desde cuando?"

Gary no respondió, pero tuvo la decencia de bajar su mirada. Harrison suspiró. Era injusto! Ash ya había aceptado a viajar con él, por qué aceptar el reto de Gary?

Pero, con tan solo recordar el rostro de Ash cuando vio a Gary... Más bien, cada vez que miraba a Gary.. Era obvio que si Gary quería, Ash sería suyo en un santiamén. Así que Harrison se consideró suertudo de que tan siquiera Oak quisiera ganarse a Ash de una manera justa.

"¿Qué opinas si.." Gary comenzó, otra sonrisa arrogante asomándose en su rostro. "..lo dejamos en un duelo pokémon?"

Le pareció algo bajo a Harrison, tan bajo era el precio que Gary ponía? Harrison se disponía a sacar una pokébola cuando las palabras de Gary lo detuvieron.

"No me refiero a eso... Sino¿qué te parece una apuesta?"

"¿Una apuesta?"

"Sí, en la batalla de mañana." Los ojos de Gary brillaron con algo parecido a emoción. "Si Ash logra vencerte, yo me lo llevo. Si Ash pierde, te lo llevas a Hoenn, y no te pondré ningún impedimento."

Huh.. "Está arriesgando mucho."

"Tengo _fé_ en Ash." Dijo Gary vehemente y Harrison tuvo que asentir.

* * *

"Bueno, ese par de idiotas no contarán con mi astucia."

"Pikaaa.."

* * *

Ash no volvió a ver a Harrison hasta la competencia. Ash trató de hacerse el sentido, después de todo Harrison lo había dejado sin decir nada, pero no había durado mucho. Sólo bastó un suave 'Lo siento' junto con una tierna caricia sobre su mejilla para contentarlo.

Después de prometer dar lo mejor de sí, ambos salieron a la arena.

"No creas, Ash, que por solo ser mi **amigo** te doy a dejar ganar." Ash había tratado muy duro de no sonrojarse ante lo dicho, pero había sido inútil.

Lo bueno, que Brock y Misty estaban ahí para evitar esas distracciones.

Pero, nada pudo detenerlo... al ver a Gary. Observándolo, justo como había prometido. Dándole sus ánimos.. Ash podía sentir su corazón llenarse de nostalgia. Después de esta Conferencia, quien cuando volvería a ver a Gary... Tal vez nunca. Gary se iría a cumplir con su nuevo sueño de Investigador Pokémon, y para eso tendría que viajar a muchos lugares diferentes..

Las posibilidades de volver a escuchar su voz, de ver sus cínicas sonrisas...

Lo iba a extrañar **tanto**.

Por eso fue que decidió dedicar esta batalla a él...

... y a lo que pudieron tener.

* * *

**Fin de la Primera Parte.**


	2. You Left Me Broken If It Makes You Hap...

**Dark-Hearted Confussions.**

Segunda Parte - You Left Me Broken.

* * *

**Autora:** Betty-Boop

**Fandom:** Pokémon.

**Spoilers:** Es un AU de la Conferencia Plateada aka Las finales de la Liga Johto.

**Pairing/Advertencia:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Ash/Harrison Ash/Gary

**Rating:** Este capitulo va como una montaña rusa: de **PG** a **LEMON**! Yay!

**Dedicatoria: **A MI!...Ja, ja. La verdad es que dedico este capitulo a todos los que sufren de amor no correspondido –superlargo suspiro- y han descubierto que.. pues.. '**_Love Sucks!_**'. Y lamentablemente tengo que agregarme a ese grupo. En fin, con mucho cariño a mi mejor amigo René y a mi compa' Kory que también parece andar en las mismas! ;)

* * *

**Perdóname todo si es que te ofendí**

**Perdóname todo si es que te fallé.**

**Es que no contaba con tu corazón**

**Andaba deprisa y no pensaba en ti.**

**Cuando está tan cerca la felicidad**

**Los ojos del alma no saben mirar**

**Y a veces de pronto vemos escapar**

**aquello que siempre debimos amar.**

**-"Perdóname Todo", Amaury Gutiérrez.-**

* * *

"Vamos Ash, sé que puedes hacerlo." Gary le ofreció una sonrisa que esperaba y expresara todo su apoyo, y Ash le saludó con todo el entusiasmo posible. El corazón de Gary danzó feliz en su pecho, brindándole una gran sensación de calidez por todo su ser. Observó la batalla comenzar una vez más, su esperanza nunca desvaneciéndose a pesar que Ash llamó a Bayleef contra el Houndoom de Harrison.

Todo indicaba quien sería el perdedor.

Pero, como ya había dicho antes, Gary sabía perfectamente que Ash era muy bueno para pensar afuera del campo de batalla. Su mente trabajaba de maneras inesperadas. Y ven! Para eso había escogido a Bayleef! Para embozar su hocico y evitar que usara su lanza-llamas.

Gary estaba tan orgulloso.

Pero... Las cosas se complicaron mucho más cuando Harrison llamó a su Blaziken.

Ash a su Charizard.

Gary cerró sus ojos, apretó sus brazos alrededor de su ser...

"HARRISON ES EL GANADOR!"

Y salió del lugar.

* * *

Pero sus pasos no lo llevaron muy lejos. De una y otra forma terminó con Ash frente a él, sonriéndole apenado, disculpándose si es que lo había decepcionado.

"No seas tonto... Estuviste excelente. Tu Charizard es impresionante. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu trabajo, Ash."

Ash se sonrojó, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Gary abrió su boca, miles de palabras que al final crearían una confesión, queriendo salir a flote. Gary quería deshacerse de este peso que tenía encima, quería terminar de sentirse tan ansioso y decidioso.

Quería a Ash.

Y se acercó y tomó los brazos de Ash, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar a sus manos. Las sostuvo y levantó su mirada para clavarla con la de él.

Ash. Quien estaba como tomate. Era tan lindo... Gary sonrió, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Además, la apuesta no incluía prohibirse confesar tus sentimientos, no?

"Te amo."

Gary se asustó al ver a Ash palidecer tan rápido, y parecía que se iba a desmayar.

"¿Qué...QUE!"

Por mas que Gary trataba de mostrarse neutral, de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y actuar de forma madura... La verdad era que se estaba volviendo loco por dentro, estaba triste, enojado, desesperado, enamorado... Su corazón no dejaba de latir, las voces en su cabeza le daban ordenes sin sentido, como '_ráptalo y jamás lo dejes ir...'_

Pero, Gary tenía que aceptar la derrota. Aceptar que Ash...

Lo besó. Lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, en verdad no queriendo aceptar nada! Ya no quería pensar, ni en _el hubiera_ ni en lo que pasara en un futuro. Sólo.. quería sentir Ash por un momento, sentirlo suyo.

Tan siquiera por un **_momento._**

Pero, Ash estaba respondiendo el beso. Y con mucho entusiasmo! Estaba rodeando su cuello con esos brazos que siempre habían llamado su atención, lo estaba besando con esos labios que Gary siempre había tenido curiosidad por probar...

Tenía atrapado el cuerpo de Ash Ketchum como siempre quiso, a pesar de que se lo había negado a si mismo por un largo tiempo.

"Gary—Espera—Yo.." Ash trató de separarse, pero estaba loco si pensaba que Gary lo iba a dejar ir. Sus narices rozaban, sus respiraciones chocaban. Gary se sentía en las nubes, flotando de la dicha. Porque este momento era tan perfecto.. Porque en aquellos ojos chocolate encontraba el mismo amor que exclamaba su corazón.

Ash sentía lo mismo... Gary estaba aguantándose las ganas de gritar a los cielos 'Lo sabía, lo sabía!' Porque, simplemente, eso involucraría separarse de Ash.. y eso no iba a suceder.

"ASH!"

O al parecer si... Gary gruño, Ash separándose de él nerviosamente. A la distancia venían corriendo los amigos de Ash y.. _Harrison_.

¿Qué pasaría si Gary sacara su Blastoise y los mandara todos a volar con su Hidro-Bomba?

¿Se enojaría Ash?

"Ash, necesito decirte algo muy importante!" La chica pelirroja--¿Cómo se llamaba? Mimi? Mist?

"¿Qué pasa, Misty?" Ash preguntó, obviamente tratando de calmar y verse presentable. Su mirada viajaba de Gary a Harrison, quien si lucia enojado.

Misty tomó a Ash del brazo fuertemente y lo jaló lo mas lejos posible de Harrison y Gary, quedando rodeado por Brock, Pikachu y ella. Como si estuvieran protegiéndolo por el otro par. Todos lucían enojados.. a decir verdad...

Brock fue el primero en hablar, su voz fría y seria. "Deberían darles vergüenza, aprovecharse de Ash de esa manera! Tengo que admitir que de Gary no me sorprende pero _tú_, Harrison!"

"Brock, de qué estás hablando?"

"Pika!" Pikachu le impidió a Ash moverse de su lugar. "Pika-Pi!"

Ash frunció el ceño, sabiendo que si Pikachu estaba enojado, era por una muy buena razón. Sus ojos viajaron al par, que había confundido su corazón tanto estos últimos días, y no supo que pensar de sus expresiones. Harrison si se miraba apenado, cabizbajo, sus manos echas puño.

Gary estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando de la manera mas asesina a Misty. Quien le respondía de la misma manera.

"Ash, Gary y Harrison hicieron una apuesta a tus espaldas." Misty respondió. Ash se sorprendió al notar que por fin le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. "Decidieron—"

"Lo siento, Ash.." Harrison le interrumpió. Ash lo miro directo a los ojos, y Harrison continuo. "Ya se que estuvo mal... Pero... Demonios, no debí haberlo hecho... Gary y yo apostamos que si me derrotabas, Gary te tomaría y se quedaría contigo."

Ash podía sentir sus ojos queriéndose salir de su rostro. Enseguida volteo hacia Gary, quien ni siquiera lucía perturbado por la confesión. El corazón de Ash apenas estaba sintiendo el impacto de las palabras de Harrison cuando Misty continuo por él.

"...Y si Harrison ganaba.. te llevaría a la Región de Hoenn."

Ash cerró sus ojos. _Como si fuera un objeto.._ Su corazón comenzó a romperse en mil pedazos. Pero, Ash decidió esconder todo su dolor con una tremenda furia.

"¿Por qué... hicieron eso! Qué creen que soy!"

"Lo siento, Ash."

"Eso no basta!" Y todos parecían completamente sorprendidos ante el tremendo grito de Ash. "Quien les dio el derecho de tomar decisiones por mi!"

"Pues que nos quedaba hacer? Cuando no sabes tomar las correctas." La voz de Gary se escuchó por primera vez. Ash lo miró incrédulo, sintiendo sus rodillas debilitándose. Un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Gary alzó una ceja, su expresión como si estuviera retando a Ash a decir más.

Bueno... Ash no renunciaba a ningún maldito reto! Y menos uno viniendo de Gary!

* * *

"Idiota.. Soy un idiota.." ¿Cómo pudo caer en la trampa de esos dos.. IDIOTAS! Debió ponerse alerta, recordar que cuando Gary estaba involucrado eso significaba que Ash saldría humillado.

El m-maldito todavía se atrevió a actuar como si todo fuera culpa de ASH!

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?" Le había reclamado, "¿Crees que leo mentes o qué¿Cómo iba a saber que tú sentías lo mismo que yo? Te pregunté esa noche que pasaba contigo y solo dijiste que NADA!"

Brock había tenido que sostener a Ash para impedirle arrancarle la cabeza. Harrison tan siquiera había tenido la decencia de sentirse culpable y pedirle perdón!

"¿Qué¿Qué tonterías son esas?" Ash estaba peleando contra las lágrimas con todo su ser. Lo peor que podía hacer era ponerse a llorar enfrente de Gary. "¿Y quién dijo que **siento** algo por ti!"

Pero, Gary había seguido con sus pretextos, ignorando a Ash. "Acto seguido te veo muy acaramelado con un fulano que acababas de conocer—de cuando, dos, tres semanas? No me dejaste mucha opción! Digo, que no te dabas cuentas que sólo se estaba aprovechando de ti!"

No, que no se atreva de decir—

"Estaba tratando de _protegerte_."

Ash había podido sentir una agonía invadir su corazón, y un odio comenzar a correr por todo su ser. Se odiaba a sí mismo por... haberse enamorado con un imbécil, insensible, estúpido, arrogante—

—Y tampoco Harrison había salido tan.. inocente.

Ash nunca se había sentido tan traicionado.. y _solo_. Y no se había dado cuenta que ya lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta ver como la expresión de Gary había cambiado a una más.. vulnerable, preocupada. Por un momento creyó que Gary en verdad tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos y había hecho todo esto para **_protegerlo_**...

Pero, Ash dejó de soñar. Dejo de tener fé y creer en lo mejor de las personas.

"Ash.." Gary había tratado de acercarse. Brock ya lo había soltado, solo mantenía una mano sobre su hombro.

"Aléjate de mi.." Sus palabras sonaron débiles. Ash clavó su mirada en el suelo y quiso esconder su rostro con su cachucha. Gary había dado otro paso y hasta se había atrevido querer tocar su mejilla pero, Ash había alejado su mano con un fuerte golpe. "NO me TOQUES."

Le había querido decir MUCHAS cosas, la mayoría inmensamente desagradables. Había querido gritarle y pegarle.. y.. Había querido tener la capacidad de regresar el tiempo hasta el momento en que Harrison había aparecido en los casilleros. Así en vez de aceptarlo Ash lo hubiera alejado y le hubiera gritado que eso estaba mal!

Así... no hubiera admitido sus sentimientos por Gary.

"Cariño, todo va estar bien, ya verás." La suave voz de su madre lo trajo a la realidad. Delia pasó su mano por sus cabellos, pero su hijo seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana, donde nacía el atardecer. No hacía más que una hora que su bebé había tocado en su habitación y enseguida había llorado sus penas amargas en su regazo. "..Todo tiene una solución." Pero, Ash no respondió, sólo se acurrucó más en la cama. Delia se levantó de la orilla de la cama y fue a buscar por algo de comer, con la esperanza que eso le levantara el ánimo tan siquiera un poco a su hijo.

Alguien tocó en la puerta y Delia agarró aire antes de abrirla.

"Tú eres el último que mi hijo necesita ver."

Gary Oak bajó la mirada. Tenía sus manos echas puño. "..Yo... ¿Cómo está?"

Delia suspiró. Trató de recordarse a sí misma que Gary era tan solo un niño. "Nunca lo había visto llorar tanto... desde aquella vez que un Charmander lo había quemado con su cola." Eso había sucedido cuando tenía 4 o 5 años, y había sido un accidente.

"...Me tenía preocupado. Salió corriendo y no.. sabíamos a donde había ido."

"Gary." Delia dijo, con toda la seriedad del mundo. "Creo que sería lo mejor si te alejaras de mi hijo.. un tiempo. Esta muy molesto ahora. Cualquier cosa que le quisieras decir, **no** lo va escuchar."

Gary era un niño muy terco. Su mirada seguía viajando de Delia hacia los adentros de la habitación. Como si estuviera esperando a que Delia se distrajera para poder entrar.

_Pues, fíjese que no, jovencito_. Delia pensó irritada y lista para cerrar la puerta en las narices del niño.

Gary suspiró y miró a Delia directamente a los ojos. "Podría... Podría decirle que regresaré en Pueblo Paleta?.. En caso que quiera... hablar conmigo?"

Ahora Delia suspiró, le echo un vistazo a Ash, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido y cerro la puerta tras de si. "Mira, Gary... Te diré un secreto."

Gary parpadeó.

"Ash y yo regresaremos a Paleta también. Y ninguno de sus amigos irá. Estará _solo_..." Delia no sabia exactamente que le había ablandado el corazón, pero tenia el presentimiento que Gary y Ash tenían que arreglar esto. Que seria un horrible error si permanecían enojados el resto de sus vidas. Esperanza brilló en la mirada del niño, y Delia se apresuró a aclarar. "Pero, recuerda lo que te dije. Tendrás que esperar unos días, para que Ash logre tranquilizarse. Después... te las tendrás que arreglar para que ustedes dos puedan hablar."

Gary sonrió, agradecido. "Lo haré. Gracias, Sra. Ketchum."

Delia asintió. Y justo cuando Gary se iba, se detuvo y comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo.

"Llévele esto... Siempre le anima cuando se come uno de estos... No tiene que decirle que yo se lo di."

Era una barra de chocolate.

* * *

Ash leyó la despedida de Harrison imprenta en el papel. Le pedía disculpas, otra vez, y que esperaba volver a verlo alguna vez en el futuro.

_'Nunca podré olvidarte, y en mi mente siempre estará presente que pude haberte tenido a mi lado, pero, supongo que yo mismo me lo busqué, no? Pero, algo que no pude decirte, es que la razón por la acepte la oferta de Gary era porque no quería perderte._

_Dejemos de mentir. Estás enamorado de Gary Oak, y al parecer siempre lo has estado._

_¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Esperar que Gary solo te diera la menor provocación y verte correr a sus brazos? Dejándome atrás? Y olvidando completamente nuestro pacto?_

_Aunque, por lo que vi, parece que eso de todas maneras sucedió.'_

Ash cerró los ojos, a pesar de todo, no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable por ese incidente. Por ese beso.

_Algo más que agregar a la Lista de Errores de Ash Ketchum_. Pensó el entrenador amargamente. Cerró la carta y la volvió a guardar en el sobre, no queriendo leer más. Tal vez después, encontraría las fuerzas.

Pero, ahora no. Estaba demasiado deprimido.

Sólo quería llegar a casa, de una vez por todas.

* * *

Se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, hasta ayudó a Mr. Mime con el desayuno. Su madre se levantó y juntos desayunaron animadamente. Tras ir por su quinto hot-cake, Ash inevitablemente dejo su vista viajar hasta el calendario.

Cumplía casi dos semanas de estar en Pueblo Paleta, y Ash todavía no podía llenar el vacío que sentía dentro. La herida en su corazón si había sanado, tenia que admitirlo. Pero, todavía sentía rencor cuando recordaba el nombre de Gary o Harrison.

Ni siquiera había llamado a Brock y Misty, como prometió. Todavía no encontraba las ganas para hacerlo.

"Oh, Prof. Oak llamó ayer por la noche, quería que te dijera que fueras esta mañana a su rancho. Al parecer tiene algunos problemas con Bayleef y Muk." Delia mencionó mientras se preparaba para lavar los platos.

Ash bostezó, "Que flojera... Pero, bueno..." Le regalo un beso a su madre en la mejilla y junto con Pikachu emprendió camino a la casa del Prof. Oak.

El camino fue largo, porque Ash se estaba tomando toda la paciencia del mundo. Hasta se compro un helado antes de llegar. Pikachu bajo de su hombro al momento que el entrenador llamó a la puerta.

"Ash, hola!" Tracey le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, Tracey. Mi mamá me dijo que el Prof. Oak quería verme."

Tracey frunció el ceño. "Pero, Prof. Oak no se encuentra en Pueblo Paleta en estos momentos."

Ash miró a Tracey confundido. "Pero... Mi mamá dijo que.. llamó por teléfono."

Tracey negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. "Eso es imposible, el Prof. ni siquiera ha vuelto de Johto, esta dando entrevistas de radio y asistiendo como juez a unas competencias."

"Pero... Pero.." Tal vez su mamá lo soñó todo? O tal vez...

"Gary! Buenos días! Cuando llegaste?"

... era un trampa.

Ash volteo hacia sus espaldas dispuesto a correr del lugar si era necesario. Pero ahí estaba Gary, bloqueando la salida, sonriéndole a Tracey.

"Acabo de llegar anoche. Era muy tarde."

Tracey asintió, por alguna rara razón feliz de la vida. "Ya veo, por fin no estaré solo aquí! Sabes que tu abuelo todavía no regresa?"

Gary asintió, su mirada moviéndose lentamente hasta encontrarse con la de Ash.

"Perfectamente."

"Maldito..." Ash susurró, sus manos haciéndose duros puños. Tal vez si los usara, Gary se quitaría de la salida. Tracey quien sabe que más dijo y se fue de ahí. Ash lo odió de inmediato. Con esos amigos para que necesitaba enemigos?

Hasta Pikachu se había desvanecido mágicamente.

"Hola, Ash." Y le sonrió, el cínico!

"Adiós, Gary." Y estaba listo para usar fuerza bruta para abrirse camino hasta la puerta. Gary lo tomó del brazo en cuanto Ash rozó con él al pasar.

Sip, fuerza bruta. Definitivamente.

"Woaw! Quieres calmarte?" Maldita sea, lo esquivó!

Ash fingió pensar. "Mmmm, no! Quítate de mi camino, y tal vez."

Gary lo miró seriamente. Ash quería golpearlo una vez más. "Ash..."

"Para ti es Sr. Ketchum—"

"No seas ridículo!"

"Me largo de aquí."

"Tú no vas a ningún lado." Y Ash sintió escalofríos, después fuertes brazos empujarlo contra la pared. Trató de liberarse, pero Gary no le dio la oportunidad. "Quise hacer esto por las buenas... pero, fui un tonto al olvidarme de lo terco que puedes ser."

"Suéltame."

"No, hasta que escuches."

"Es en serio, Gary, suéltame! No tengo tiempo para tus juegos!"

Gary no le hizo caso. Y cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era suave y casi débil. "Perdóname."

Ash dejó de moverse, en busca de libertad. Cerró sus ojos, y en su mente se repitió una y otra vez que Gary no merecía perdón. No importaba las causas.. razones..

"Perdóname. Pero, hice lo que hice por que te amo. No fue mi intención lastimarte tanto, pero... no tengo nada de experiencia en esto. Actué... como pude. Y creí que hacía lo correcto."

Ash se concentró en respirar, en no escuchar la voz de Gary y que tan triste estaba.

"Ash... Te ibas a ir con él... Yo no podía... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"

¿Porqué demonios seguían **_preguntándole eso_**! Ash no quería que hicieran nada! El no les pidió que hicieran lo que hicieron! Ash no pidió... que lo **_lastimaran_!**

Gary lo soltó. Pero, Ash solo quería salir de ahí, ni siquiera quería verle la cara a su ex rival... o todavía rival... quien sabe ya. Caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta..

"Ash, solo dime que no me amas, y te dejaré en paz. Me iré de Pueblo Paleta, ya no te molestaré y jamás volverás a saber de ti."

Ash... no quería eso. Se detuvo justo antes de salir, apoyándose del marco. _Soy un idiota_... _¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien así?_ "¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien como tú?" Se escuchó el reproche por la habitación.

Gary bajó la mirada, aceptando la derrota.

Pero, Ash repitió, lentamente. "_¿Cómo_ puedo _amar_ a alguien como _tú_?" Su cuerpo se dio la vuelta mientras sus palabras le provocaron a Gary alzar sus ojos y dirigirlos a Ash. "...Todavía no lo puedo entender, Gary... ¿Por qué te amo tanto a pesar de todo por lo que me has hecho pasar?"

Gary abrió su boca, sus ojos agrandeciéndose. Ash tragó saliva.

Ambos se vieron en silencio, Gary buscando una señal que le dijera que todo estaba perdonado. Y Ash, _rogándole_ que llenara ese vacío que llevaba dentro.

En dos minutos, ambos ya estaban terminando con la distancia que los separaba. Se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y después Gary tomo el rostro de Ash en sus manos, besándolo sin parar. Sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus cejas, su nariz. Todo lo que había extrañado y deseado poseer.

"Eres un _idiota_, Gary.."

"Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento tanto."

Y sus labios por fin se encontraron. Y Ash se sintió **_completo_**.

* * *

Exactamente, no sabía si esto estaba bien o mal. Si podía admitir que se sentía muy bien... pero su madre varias veces le había advertido exactamente así se sentían las peores de las tentaciones...

Y definitivamente, _no_ era la hora indicada para estar pensando en su madre...

"S-Sí.." Era como si alguien más estuviera diciendo.. y haciendo esas cosas. Pero, si era su voz, y si era su cuerpo el que se meneaba de manera insistente contra el otro... En busca de más calidez? Fricción?

Ash no sabía. Sólo quería el cuerpo de Gary **más** cerca. Y se estaba cansando de pensar y saber y preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, y de más. Quería... Sólo quería tener su mente en blanco. Quería olvidarse de quien era. Y _quien_ era la persona que lo estaba besando con tanta intensidad.

"Tus deseos son órdenes." Gary le susurró, oh dios, mordiendo su oído tan deliciosamente... Y al parecer todo lo anterior lo había dicho en voz alta. "Yo deseo lo mismo, Ash..." Gary sonrió, sus labios enrojecidos y tentadores.

Siguiendo sus instintos por primera vez, Ash jalo a Gary de su cuello para llenar sus labios de nuevos besos. Gary gimió, tan fuerte.. Y de repente, algo estaba elevando a Ash, y apenas alcanzó a sujetarse con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Gary... Y levantó sus piernas, y las presionó alrededor de la cintura de Gary... Oh, dios, que bien se sintió...

Vagamente, Ash sintió a Gary caminar un poco, pero estaba muy ocupado dejándole una muestra de su aprecio en su cálido cuello. Se escucharon papeles, platos y quien que mas caer al suelo y después Ash fue acostado sobre una superficie plana, fría y algo dura.

Pero, Ash no se atrevió a quejarse.

No, cuando Gary se estaba **_quitando_** la camisa.

No, cuando Ash por fin entendió lo que una erección era y como se sentía.

"Gary..." Era esa su voz? Se escuchaba tan.. ronca. Gary le sonrío una vez mas para luego agacharse y besar a Ash hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Ash en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance recorrió aquella desnuda espalda con sus manos, adorando la sensación de piel contra piel. Gary no paraba de gemir, y Ash menos. Sus labios eran su nueva adicción, su piel su nueva meta y esas manos que desabotonaban su pantalón le eran sagradas.

Ash cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras Gary se separaba y lo liberaba de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

"Hermoso, Ashy-boy.."

Ash rió suavemente, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose.

"Abre tus ojos." Y Ash lo hizo, y miró hacia abajo donde Gary le prestaba atención a su erección. "No los vayas a cerrar." Ash, siempre en contra, parpadeó lentamente.. queriendo averiguar que era lo que Gary—

"Oh. oh... Ga-ary! Ah, dios..Ah, Ga..Uh.." Con que **_eso _**iba a hacer.

"Gary." Ash perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo llamó, solo se concentró sujetar aquella cabeza con fuerza pero evitar lastimarlo. Trató de quitarlo, de sacar su miembro de su garganta, porque sabia que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.. Pero, Gary le estaba creando tantas sensaciones que Ash nunca creyó que existieran. Y cuando las manos de Gary comenzaron a acariciar sus caderas.. y a gemir... Y sus ojos azules se abrieron y se conectaron con los suyos...

"Déjate llevar, baka.."

No pudo evitar obedecer.

* * *

No fue hasta un par de horas después, cuando ambos estaban encerrados en la habitación de Gary, que Ash entendió el impacto de lo sucedido.

"... Tuve..." Tartamudeó, su cabeza sobre el firme pecho de Gary y este acariciando sus cabellos. "...contigo... No puedo creerlo... Ni siquiera... sabía..."

"Shhhh... Ashy-boy.." Gary le arrulló, su voz adormilada y no muy coherente. Ash se levantó, sintiéndose _extraño_. Volteó a ver a Gary, pero este yacía con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarse con tan tierna imagen.

La televisión estaba encendida, una de las tantas películas de terror que le gustaban a Ash mostrando los créditos finales. Ash suspiró y la apagó con el control remoto. Se acostó a lado de Gary, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos.

Se sentía... feliz. Relajado, muy diferente a esos últimos días. Su corazón por fin se sentía liviano y libre.

Entre otras cosas..ejem..

Sus mejillas se encendieron, y Ash tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. No sabía como... habían llegado a _eso_... pero había adorado cada minuto. Cada caricia, cada susurro, cada roce de labios... Ash había conocido otra faceta de la personalidad de Gary, y en vez de asustarlo, solo lo había atraído más.

Su voz había cambiado a un tono tan suave, tan apasionado, que aceleraba el corazón de Ash al tan solo recordarla. Sus ojos, lo habían mirado tan intensamente...

Ash abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con los ya abiertos de Gary.

_Tan intensos..._ Fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras Gary acariciaba su mejilla y se acercaba lentamente hasta besarlo suavemente. Con toque dormilón, Ash sonrió entre el beso, reconociendo el sabor a chocolate entre sus labios.

"Tengo que advertirte, no soy tan empalagoso en el mundo exterior..." Gary recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos, bostezando. Ash alzó una ceja, y le respondió sarcástico.

"¿En serio?... Pero tú eres siempre tan _amigable_!"

Gary le dio una fuerte almohadazo.

"Sólo te lo digo, para que aproveches cuando estamos solos... _Como ahora_."

Ash se sonrojó. "...Tú.. quieres _más_?"

Gary parpadeó preocupado al notar el miedo en la voz de su amado. "No... precisamente eso.. Sólo me refería—¿Te estás arrepentimiento?"

Ash se tomó su tiempo en responder. Finalmente se sentó en la cama, piernas cruzadas y sonrío tiernamente. "Claro que no."

Gary sintió el alivio correr por todo su ser. Sintió los dedos de Ash acariciando su mejilla y abrió sus ojos, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de cuando los había cerrado.

"Solo... necesito saber más, sabes? Ni siquiera sé... No sé nada sobre eso!"

"Sobre sexo?"

Ash tuvo que esconder su rostro entre el suéter de Gary, Gary río suavemente, recibiendo al intruso en su pecho con los brazos abiertos. "Sexo es lo que hicieron tu padre y tu madre para traerte a este mundo—"

"Ewwww! Cállate!"

Gary estaba echando carcajadas ya.

Ash entonces se levantó, lo miró pálido y muerto de miedo.

"Eso quiere decir que _vamos_ a tener un _bebé_!"

Gary **se cayó** de la cama, sus carcajadas escuchándose por toda la casa.

* * *

**Epílogo – If It Makes You Happy.**

* * *

Ash salió de su casa para dirigirse al patio, donde Misty estaba sentada en el porche. Se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera saludándola. Misty guardó silencio un largo rato antes de abrir sus labios y preguntar las palabras mágicas:

"¿Lo amas?"

Ash asintió. "... Mucho. Lo he perdonado."

Misty lo miró directo a los ojos, seriamente. "¿Confías en él?"

Ash pensó muy bien antes de responder. "Admito que no completamente. Todavía estoy esperando a que algo suceda. Algo malo o peor que lo de antes. Estoy muy alerta. Pero, Gary dice que está bien. Que tengo todo el derecho."

Misty asintió, su mirada volviendo al cielo, donde el atardecer se mostraba.

"Perdón, Ash. Por portarme tan enojada en la Conferencia, después de que te vimos con Harrison."

"No te preocupes." Ash le sonrío, después frunció el ceño. "Pero¿por qué estabas tan enojada? No fue mi culpa que..."

"No, no lo era. Lo sé, y lo siento mucho." Misty comenzó a levantarse, pero Ash la tomó del brazo.

"Misty, dime lo que pasó. Dime que te molestó tanto?"

"Ash, no importa eso ya. Será mejor que lo olvidemos, no crees?" La pelirroja le sonrió, pero hasta Ash se pudo dar cuenta que era más artificial que las plantas de plástico de su mamá.

"Por favor.. Misty... Por la larga amistad que tenemos..."

Misty libró su brazo y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda. Su ceño fruncido. Ash se quedo donde estaba, por primera vez obedeciendo las voces en su cabeza que le decían que era mejor guardar su distancia.

"Sabes, Ash? Tú eres _único_. Impresionante..."

Ash parpadeó, sus mejillas calentándose. "Eh.."

"O no te has dado cuenta que por eso chicas y chicos se han _enamorado_ de ti durante nuestros viajes?"

Ash no podía responder, estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con el tema¿Y por qué, inexplicablemente, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta?

Misty caminó hasta quedar frente a él, sus ojos tan _tristes_... "Como yo.."

Ash no podía respirar.

_Misty!_

"M-Misty... ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Misty suspiró. "Que... la razón que me enojé, fue porque me di cuenta... que nunca tuve la oportunidad en mis manos, para poder estar a tu lado. La esperanza que tenia de que tal vez tu también me querías de esa manera, se desvaneció frente a mis ojos... Y... Lo siento, Ash. Estaba enojada conmigo misma.." Sus ojos verde-azules se estaban humedeciendo ahora, y Ash se puso de pie, sacando un pañuelo de sus bolsillos.

Estaba confundido. Asustado. Muy sorprendido.

Pero, **odiaba** tanto ver a sus amigos tristes y llorando.

Mucho más si **él** era la razón.

"Misty.."

"No tienes que decir nada, Ash. Sólo respondí a tu pregunta.." Limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que ya iban en camino a sus mejillas. "Y todos estos años, guardar tu amistad ha sido mucho más importante que otra cosa para mi. Eso no va a cambiar... Verdad?"

"Claro que no! Siempre seremos amigos... Tú, Brock y yo..."

Misty sonrió otra vez, pero un sollozo salió de su pecho. Y lagrimas estaban corriendo por su rostro en segundos. Ash no sabía que hacer!

"Ash... P-uedo a-abrazarte-e?"

Ash en respuesta la tomó en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Misty pareció desplomarse en su pecho. Sus llantos, en vez de cesar, aumentaron tanto que Ash podía sentir sus propios ojos queriendo unírseles.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de esos sentimientos que Misty tenia por él en todo este tiempo?

Pero¿qué hubiera hecho si, _sí_ se hubiera dando cuenta?

Ash no hubiera ni en ese entonces podido corresponder sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera le interesaba meterse a esos asuntos del amor. Sólo le importaba cumplir sus sueños, ser maestro Pokémon, ser mejor que Gary...

_Gary_...

Probablemente... Ash ya amaba a Gary desde un principio...

Misty se separó de Ash, lentamente y limpiando su rostro con el pañuelo, sus llantos ya casi desapareciendo. "Lo siento—Creo que mojé toda tu camisa—"

"No importa, Misty... ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Misty asintió. "Si, a decir verdad, si... Siento un peso menos de encima... Pero... todavía.. me duele.."

Misty desvío su mirada, no necesitando terminar su frase. Ash entendía. La soltó y la imito. Ambos se quedaron viendo el resto del atardecer en silencio. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa, a paso lento.

Gary estaba ahí. Ash se sintió nervioso de repente, pero Gary no lucia enojado o algo por el estilo.

"Hola, Misty."

"Gary." Ella asintió. "Sabes? Eres muy afortunado."

Gary asintió, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Más vale que lo cuides bien. Ash suele ser muy distraído e impulsivo. Y eso suele meterlo en muchos problemas. En especial si el Equipo Rocket anda cerca. Y si lo vas a acompañar a la región de Hoenn, nunca de los nuncas dejes que se apodere del mapa—"

"Oye!"

"Lo sé, Ashy-boy se perdería en un parque—"

"Oye! _Qué_ les pasa?"

Misty y Gary lo ignoraron completamente, ambos se acercaron uno al otro y Misty extendió su mano. "Entonces, es un trato?"

Gary tomó la mano. "Es un trato. Me haré cargo de Ash de hoy en adelante."

Misty soltó su mano y volteo a ver a Ash, quien no estaba contento de que lo trataran como un niño que no podía cuidarse solo. "Ash, no se te olvide visitar! Brock y yo te extrañamos mucho!" Le guiñó el ojo. Caminó hasta donde su bicicleta descansaba y mientras se trepaba, agregó, "Y salúdame a tu madre y a Tracey de mi parte, no puedo quedarme mucho."

Ash caminó hasta ella y la abrazó una última vez. Porque hasta ese instante se había dado cuenta que también extrañaba la compañía de sus amigos. De su pequeña familia. "Cuídate, ve con cuidado."

Misty asintió y emprendió camino hasta Ciudad Celeste.

Ash se quedo ahí mismo, viendo como poco a poco la silueta de Misty desaparecía a la distancia. Podía sentir la presencia de Gary a sus espaldas y sonrió cuando esos brazos lo rodearon por detrás.

"¿Tienes ganas de ir al Cine?"

Ash asintió. "Al cual solíamos ir cuando éramos pequeños?" Movió su cuerpo hasta tener el rostro arrogante de Gary frente a él.

"Ese mismo..."

Ash rió, algo pasando por su mente. "Gary Oak. Estás liberando el romántico que llevas dentro o qué?"

"Guarda silencio, perdedor."

"Aw, Gary, me siento tan afortunado! Tal vez después de salir del cine, podemos ir a bailar bajó la luz de la luna!—"

"ASH!"

"O podemos ir a comer spaghetti, y hacerle como en esa caricatura de los perros enamorados, que comen el mismo spaghetti y terminan besándose!"

"Suficiente. Me voy. Vete al cine si quieres."

"Estaba bromeando! Gary, a donde vas? No seas sangrón!"

"Te huelo luego, perdedor!" Pero, Ash solo rió más. Porque sabía que aunque Gary se estaba alejando, Ash lo encontraría en la esquina de la cuadra...

... esperando por él.

* * *

**El Fin.**


End file.
